Genji
Genji là một trong các heroes của Overwatch Tiểu sử Genji Shimada là một người lai máy đã chấp nhận phần máy của bản thân mà anh từng chối bỏ và trong quá trình đó, anh đã tìm ra chân lý vượt trên con người. Là con trai út của con trưởng dòng chính gia tộc ninja Shimada, Genji từng sống một cuộc đời vương giả. Anh không hề có ý định sẽ thừa kế gia nghiệp dù bản thân có tài năng xuất chúng và cũng yêu thích luyện nhẫn thuật, Genji chủ yếu chỉ sống như một quý tử. Rất nhiều thành viên gia tộc coi Genji là một gánh nặng nguy hiểm và họ căm thù cha của Genji vì đã quá nuông chiều và bảo vệ cho anh. Sau cái chết của tưởng gia tộc thì Hanzo, anh trai của Genji, đã yêu cầu anh phải chủ động tham gia vào cơ nghiệp của cha họ hơn. Genji từ chối và điều này đã làm Hanzo vô cùng tức giận. Mối bất hòa giữa hai anh em đã trở thành cuộc đối đầu bằng vũ lực, kết quả khiến Genji cận kề với cái chết. Hanzo sau đó tin là mình đã giết em nhưng thực ra Genji lại được Overwatch, với sự can thiệp của tiến sĩ Angela Ziegler, cứu sống. Lực lượng an ninh toàn cầu này coi Genji là một tài sản tiềm năng trong cuộc chiến của họ với gia tộc Shimada. Khi Genji bị trọng thương, Overwatch đã đề nghị cho anh một cơ thể mới, đổi lại sự trợ giúp của anh. Genji đã phải trải qua nhiều quá trình cơ khí hóa, gia tăng tốc độ, phản xạ tự nhiên, điều đó làm cho các kỹ năng ninja siêu đẳng của anh đều được nâng cao lên rất nhiều. Genji, giờ là một vũ khí sống, chỉ còn mục tiêu duy nhất là tiêu diệt đế chế tội phạm của chính gia đình mình. Nhưng cùng với thời gian, Genji ngày càng thấy mẫu thuẫn trong chính mình. Genji bị cự tuyệt bởi phần máy trong anh và dần trở nên mơ hồ với định nghĩa về bản thân. Khi nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, Genji rời Overwatch và đi phiêu bạt khắp nơi, tìm kiếm lẽ sống. Phải mất nhiều năm Genji mới gặp được một omnic kia, thiền sư Zenyatta. Dù ban đầu Genji chối bỏ tri thức của Zenyatta, nhưng omnic nhân từ đó đã quyết không đầu hàng. Dần dần, ông đã trở thành sư phụ của Genji và dưới sự chỉ dạy của ông, Genji đã giải quyết được mẫu thuẫn tồn tại của mình, vừa là con người nhưng cũng là máy móc. Anh hiểu tuy nửa cơ thể anh là cơ khí nhưng linh hồn của anh vẫn toàn vẹn và Genji đã nhận thức được rằng sự tồn tại mới này của bản thân là một món quà và cũng là một sức mạnh có một không hai. Giờ đây, lần đầu tiên trong đời, Genji thấy mình tự do. Kể cả chính anh cũng không thể chắc con đường mình chọn sẽ dẫn tới đâu nữa. Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Lưu ý: Với thuốc xịt tường dành cho Genji, xem Genji/Sprays.'' Skins Genji_blue.jpg|Azurite genji_jungle.jpg|Malachite genji_ochre.jpg|Ochre genji_rust.jpg|Cinnabar genji_carbonfibre.jpg|Carbon Fiber genji_silver.jpg|Chrome Genji Sparrow.jpg|Sparrow Genji Young Genji.jpg|Young Genji Genji Bedouin.jpg|Bedouin Genji Nomad.jpg|Nomad Emotes Emotes giá 250 credits. *Challenge *Cutting Edge *Salute Victory Poses Genji Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Genji Shuriken.jpg|Shuriken Genji Sword Stance.jpg|Sword Stance Voice Lines Voice Lines giá 25 credits. *A Steady Blade: (A steady blade balances the soul. - Một lưỡi gươm vững vàng sẽ cân bằng linh hồn) (mặc định) *Come On! - Lên đi! *Damn! (nói bằng tiếng Nhật: 糞 Kuso) - Chết tiệt! *Prepare yourself! {nói bằng tiếng Nhật: 覚悟、Kakugo) - Chuẩn bị đi! *On The Edge of My Blade (Life from Death, Balances, On The Edge of My Blade - Từ Sinh đến Tử, đều cân bằng trên lưỡi kiếm của ta) *Let's Have A Fair Fight! (nói bằng tiếng Nhật: いざ、尋常に勝負 Iza, jinjou ni shoubu) - Giờ hãy phân định thắng thua một cách công bằng đi! *The Dragon and I (The Dragon and I are One - Long thần và ta là một) *Measure Twice, Cut Once (Lường hai, trảm một). *My Soul Seeks Balance (nói bằng tiếng Nhật: 我が魂は均衡を求める waga tamashii wa kinkou wo motomeru) - Linh hồn ta luôn đi tìm sự cân bằng. *Not Good Enough (nói bằng tiếng Nhật: まだまだ mada mada) - Vẫn chưa đủ. *Simple - Đơn giản. *Yeah! (nói bằng tiếng Nhật: よし Yoshi) - Tuyệt! *You Are Only Human - Ngươi chỉ là con người thôi. Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Shuriken *Unsheathing the Sword *Warrior's Salute Thành tích Cốt truyện Genji được sinh ra 3 năm sau anh trai là Hanzo trong gia tộc ninja Shimada. Từ nhỏ Genji đã được hưởng sự sung túc cũng như quyền lực của gia tộc mà không phải gánh trách nhiệm gì. Dù cũng luyện kiếm pháp, bao gồm cả Dragonblade, Genji vẫn sống một cuộc đời phóng túng. Cách sống buông thả của Genji làm gai mắt nhiều người trong gia tộc. Khi cha mất, việc đầu tiên Hanzo làm với tư cách lãnh đạo mới là khuyên nhủ Genji nên có trách nhiệm hơn với gia tộc. Genji để ngoài tai và trận quyết đấu giữa hai anh em đã nổ ra, kết quả là Genji bị trọng thương, chỉ còn thoi thóp chờ chết. Anh đã được các đặc vụ của Overwatch cứu và được tiến sĩ Angela Ziegler (hay Mercy) chữa trị. Các bác sĩ, nhà khoa học của Overwatch đã phát triển công nghệ cấy ghép tiên tiến dành cho Genji để tăng cường tốc độ, sự linh hoạt cũng như phản xạ vốn có của anh. Với sự hỗ trợ của Overwatch, Genji tiến hành đánh đổ chính đế chế Shimada. Nhưng cùng với thời gian, Genji thấy bị cự tuyệt bởi chính nửa máy của mình và đã rời Overwatch sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Sau nhiều năm chu du, Genji gặp được Zenyatta, một thành viên của hội Shambali. Ông đã giúp Genji lấy lại được cân bằng trong sự tồn tại của mình. Genji sau đó chuyển đến tu viện ở Nepal cùng sư phụ Zenyatta của mình. Vào thời điểm Overwatch Recall được kích hoạt, Genji đã trở lại Nhật Bản. Trong phim ngắn Dragons, Genji tới Hanamura để gặp Hanzo, khi đó không nhận ra Genji. Hai người tham chiến và Genji giành được ưu thế, có cơ hội lấy mạng Hanzo nhưng anh đã không làm thế. Genji gỡ bỏ mặt nạ công khai danh tính, tha thứ cho anh trai rồi biến mất vào màn đêm. Tính cách Genji là người theo chủ nghĩa lý tưởng trung thành và nhẫn nại, anh đã tha thứ cho Hanzo bỏ mặc mình chết và vẫn tin rằng anh trai mình vẫn còn hy vọng. Nhiều lúc Genji cũng thể hiện sự thông thái từ những điều anh được Zenyatta chỉ dạy. Dù có cuộc đời nhiều biến cố, Genji vẫn khá vui tính, tự gọi mình là "Gã ninja lai máy xanh lá". Qua các đoạn hội thoại ở Hanamura, Genji dường như thích chơi điện tử và ăn ramen khi còn là con người. Ghi chú * Genji là ninja nên hãy chơi như một ninja. Tốt nhất nên đi riêng, hỗ trợ đồng đội từ xa hoặc đánh lạc hướng đối phương. Các đòn tấn công của anh tuy không được liền mạch nhưng lại vô cùng hiệu quả để tập trung giết từng đối thủ; mấy thằng pro thì còn kết hợp ném phi tiêu ngang với Swift Strike để thịt cả team với độ chính xác cực cao. *Khi bị dồn thì đừng dùng ulti của Genji như phương án dự phòng, chỉ tổ phí thôi. Ulti nên được bật khi bắt đầu nhảy vào chiến hoặc khi có cover để làm địch bất ngờ rồi diệt chúng nhanh gọn.BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *Genji là một offense hero khéo léo, có thể nhảy cao, trèo tường, nhảy 2 lần và ra vào trận liên tục. *Dùng Deflect để phản đạn của chính địch và gây sát thương, còn phản được một số ultimate nữa! *Khi Genji bật ulti Dragonblade thì mỗi nhát chém của Genji đều gây sát thương lớn trong một khu vực tương đối rộng ở tầm cận chiến. * Genji có khả năng di chuyển linh hoạt và đặc biệt hiệu quả để flank địch ở những chỗ địch ít ngờ đến nhất. * Deflect của Genji là một chiêu hiệu quả để đối phó với Bastion ở dạng súng máy. * Genji cũng có thể chặn được 2 ulti Deadeye với Death Blossom. Dù có thể đánh bật lại một số loại tấn công, Genji không thể phản được tác dụng của các chiêu có phạm vi lớn (vùng hồi máu của Soldier 76, con drone đóng băng của Mei, Pulse Bomb của Tracer, Dragonstrike của Hanzo) * Swift Strike của Genji không bị ảnh hưởng bởi trọng lực, có thể dùng để di chuyển qua các vực. * Vẫn có thể dùng Deflect và Swift Strike khi đã bật ulti. * Genji có thể dùng Swift Strike nhanh chóng sau khi bắn phi tiêu bằng cách melee (đánh cận chiến) ngay khi đang bắn phi tiêu rồi Swift Strike. Ngoài lề *Genji được công bố vào 6/11/2015 cùng với D.Va và Mei. Ba ngày sau (9/11) thì Genji đã được thêm vào closed beta. *Mã đặc vụ của Genji là 3945_49.Recall (Animated Short) *Genji với khả năng leo trèo nhảy nhót của mình thì di chuyển rất nhanh, ngang với tốc độ chạy thông thường của Tracer. *Câu nói "Tên ta là... Gã ninja lai máy xanh lá!" có thể ám chỉ đến việc Michael Chu gọi Genji là gã ninja robot xanh lá trên twitter khi Genji được công bố cùng D.Va và Mei.Green cyborg robot ninja dude! (And D.Va and Mei!!) *Skin Chrome của Genji khác ở chỗ chữ trên ngực anh dịch ra là "Ngân Lang" chứ không phải "Quân Thần" như trên những skin còn lại. *Ngoài thanh Ryu-Ichimonji, Genji còn đeo một thanh wakizashi truyền thống ở hông. *Skin Bedouin có thiết kế trang phục tương đương với trang phục truyền thống của cư dân vùng sa mạc Bedouin. *Genji có tên giống với nhân vật tiêu đề của cuốn The Tale of Genji (Genji kí sự). Cũng như Genji, nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện nổi tiếng với cách sống ăn chơi sa đọa. Các thay đổi * * * }} Tham khảo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ09xdxzIJQ Dragons (Phim ngắn)